


In My Life

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Past Character Death, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: After staying the night at Ringo’s, George learns something new about the man he thought he knew.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I might add onto this...

Ringo sighed as he rolled over on the couch. He had been much too tired to get all the way to his bed that night, so the small piece of furniture across from his television had to do. But now he was on high alert because of the pounding at his door. He grabbed a metal fire poker from his fireplace and moved over to the window, surprised to see that George was standing there, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, looking incredibly nervous as he glanced behind himself.

Ringo sighed briefly and hurried to unlock and open the door, and George came barrelling in before he could even say hello. The younger man glanced down at the poker in his hand, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, shit, sorry… I thought you were… not George?” He rolled his eyes as he went to put it away back on the fireplace. “What are you even doing here? It’s past midnight, Georgie…”

“I know, I just… I didn’t want to be alone. I did something kind of bad.” He fell onto the couch and wiggled around. “Why is your couch so warm? Were you asleep here again?” Ringo opened his mouth to talk, but George wasn’t about to let him. “You know that’s horrible for your back, Rich! You couldn’t have made the eight foot climb up to your room?”

“You can’t just show up here this late and criticise me!” He sat down next to George, letting his eyes lull closed. “What did you do, anyway?” George laughed weakly. “What?”

“I backed into somebody’s car.”

“George--!”

“Well, I tried to get away, but he saw me, and he was pretty mad. Pretty big, too. Looked like he could tear me head off, you know! Anyway, I thought he was following me, so I came here.” Ringo mumbled something under his breath. “What was that?”

“Nothin’. Why don’t you just stay here tonight, okay? I’ll go get you some pyjamas.” George got up and followed him with a lopsided grin on his face. “Why do you look like that?”

“I dunno. Just you.” Ringo ignored him and kept walking up the stairs. “I mean, you’re so nice and protective, you know? I mean, if you had been there when that guy started walking towards me, you probably would've grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him into the ground.”

“Geo, I don’t think--”

“I mean, not really, but you’d sure try.” He laughed some more as they got to the older man’s room, and he started to pull a set of pyjamas out of his drawer.

“So, how’s Pattie?”

“She’s alright. She’s in the states right now. One of her friends is getting married, and you know those birds. I mean, you miss one wedding, and it’s the end of the world.” He took the set of pyjamas, noticing how bulky they looked. “Expect me to fit into that, now, did ya?”

“Well, and you had a better idea?” He shook his head. “Then put them on. If I can’t sleep on the couch, then you can’t sleep in your jeans.”

“Fine.” He started to dress himself, and he attempted another form of small talk. “What about Mo? How’s she doing?” At the lack of response, he looked up to see Ringo holding back tears. “Oh, god. Rich, what’s wrong?”

“She’s gone, Geo. She…” He trailed off, no longer able to keep a straight face.

“Oh, shit. God, I’m so sorry. I know how much you liked her. Maybe she’ll be back, yeah?”

Ringo shook his head. “No, sh-she’s… she’s dead.” George froze. 

“W-what?” A brief moment of silence followed while he gathered his thoughts. “What do you mean dead? She was no older than twenty five. When did this happen? What happened? Richie--”

“We went out, and s-somebody showed up. They weren’t too happy with me, and a f-fight broke out.” George pulled the baggy blue pants over his underwear and hurried to help Ringo to the bed. “I t-t-told her to hide behind the bar, and she didn’t l-listen. She said she was trying to save me, and I glanced over, and she had gotten in the way… God, Georgie, her face. She was terrified, and there was nothing I could do to save her…”

Overwhelmed at all of this new information, George wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do about a now sobbing Ringo on his chest. “Love, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I didn’t mean to… bring that up.”

“I-it’s fine. Nobody else knows, Georgie. Not my family, or anybody else.” George sat and listened as he sniffled his way through the sentences. “I didn’t know how I was supposed to tell anyone that I had finally found a girl I loved and I’m the reason she’s…”

“No! No, Richie, you’re not the reason!”

Ringo stood up from the bed and angrily wiped the tears from his face. “Look, I-I think that maybe I ought to get some sleep tonight, okay? You can stay in here with me if you want.”

George eyed him carefully. “Are you sure that’s alright with you?”

The older man nodded curtly. “Yeah, that’d be n-n-nice.” And George just smiled.

“Okay. Okay, yeah, then let’s sleep, yeah?” Ringo sniffled one last time before turning around and getting in the bed next to George. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” he replied coolly, and the younger man said nothing more.

-

When he awoke, he was no longer in his friend’s bed, he was in a chair. A hard wooden chair. And the first thing he noticed was, “Holy shit, I have to piss!” And as he came closer to reality, trying to get up and use the loo, he felt ropes around his wrists, and they weren’t moving from the back of the chair. “What the hell??” 

He attempted to turn around, and noticed he was tied down everywhere on his body, even his stomach. And he lifted his head to see a man standing in front of him. 

“W-who are you? What are you doing here? Where’s Richie?” So many questions flew from his mouth until the man pulled a gun off of his belt and aimed it right at George’s head. That’s when he completely freaked out. “Oh, my god…” He could feel a small trickle of urine escape him, but he stopped it quickly. 

“Where’s your friend? Richard Starkey?”

“I don’t--” The man cocked the gun, and George swallowed carefully. Now with all this worry, it really hit him how full his bladder was. “I really d-don’t know, but… could you let me use the loo? I promise it’ll only be a second.”

“I don’t care,” he responded, putting his gun down and sighing. “Go ahead if you want. I’m not the one cleaning it up.”

George sobbed. This man wasn’t really going to make him go on himself? He could just wait then. He squirmed around in the chair until another guy showed up in the room.

“Did you find him?”

“No. He must have left.” They both looked over at George. “Oh, but he wouldn’t have left his friend here.” The new man paced the floor, glancing again at the guitarist in the chair. “What’s the matter with him?”

“He needs a piss.”

The man nodded. “Right.” He got up close to George and put his hand on the man’s bladder, pressing down. George tried to squirm away from the touch, but there was nowhere to go. “If you tell me where your friend is, I’ll let you use the loo.”

“I really don’t know where he is! I just woke up!” They glanced at each other, trying to determine if he was lying or not. “H-he was here last night when I fell asleep.” The man sighed, pressing harder, and George had to try with everything he had to hold back the flood. 

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know!” The door to the room banged open, and they all looked, but nobody came in. The man next to George pulled his hand back towards his gun and the two of them tiptoed out into the hall. And before any of them knew it, a loud bang sounded and the first man fell to the ground. The other man ran into the hall, and a series of gunshots rang through the air.

That’s what George had blamed it on. Because there was no way he was peeing on himself because he just couldn’t hold it. No. It was because of the noise, the sheer sound of death in the hall, and he didn’t even know who it was out there. Or what these men even wanted.

Whatever it was, his bladder had decided that he had to go, and it wasn’t stopping. It started just with a couple of spurts, which he had tried to hold back, but it was no use. It became an unstoppable stream, soaking his lower half and pooling on the floor.

“Fuck…” He was a grown man. There was no way this was happening. He was pissing all over himself like a child. And suddenly, the gunshots stopped, and his heart started to beat a million miles an hour. Because whoever was about to come in that door was going to see the mess he made. 

Not two seconds later, Ringo was hurrying in the door, sidestepping the dead man on the floor and hurrying over to George. He untied him in less than a minute, and as he stood up, Ringo took him into his arms for a tight hug. 

“God, are you hurt?” he whispered, still not letting go.

“No, b-b-but I peed in your pyjamas.” Ringo still didn’t move, so George pushed him away. 

“Oh, Georgie. I’m so glad you’re okay.” The younger man wanted to be happy about it, but he was much too embarrassed and confused about everything.

“Richie, w-what… what just happened? Did you shoot them?” As he connected the dots in his head, he gasped. “Holy fuck… you killed them! You--”

“George, please. Try your best to stay calm. I can explain.” When he saw George start to freak out and his knees buckling, he pulled him back to his chair to sit down. “Alright, you’re okay.”

“They’re n-never going to wake up. You really killed them. Like… they’ll never be alive again.” He started to cry, leaning into Ringo’s kneeling form.

“I know, George. I know, and I’m sorry. They were going to hurt you.”

“No, they weren’t! You could’ve called the cops! And now you’re gonna get taken away! You’re a murderer!” George sobbed into his hands, but Ringo was already pulling away from him. “Where are you going, Rich?”

“Look, what you saw here today… it’s not… it’s fine, okay? N-now, you can l-leave and never talk to me again if you really want, but nobody can know what happened.”

“What are you talking about?” He got up from the chair and pushed Ringo into the wall. The older man didn’t resist. “You’re not seriously running away, are you?”

“No, Geor--”

“It was self defence, right?? You had no choice! They were going to kill me, yeah?!”

“Georgie, please--”

“They can’t take you away! They can’t arrest you!”

“George!” He widened his eyes. “George, everything is fine. I promise. But right now, I need to be somewhere. And you can either come with me or leave and never contact me again. They know that you’re valuable to me, and I don’t want anybody to hurt you, love.”

He sighed. “What about John and Paul?” Ringo didn’t answer. “Richie…”

“Are you coming or not?” He tried to casually push past the guitarist, but he didn’t let him. “George!”

“Fine. Fine, I’ll come. But I’m telling you right now that I’m not happy about it. I don’t even know what the fuck you’re even talking about, but leaving you is not an option.”

Ringo flared his nostrils, now a bit angry, not at George, just in general. “Alright. Get changed and come meet me in the car. It’s already packed.” This time, he left the room with no problem, and George just sniffled.


End file.
